Dark Clouds Carry Lightning
by WildVixenGal
Summary: A shiny Luxray and his police mistress put a stop to a group of Pokemon Black Market thugs and rescue a very rare Absol. Read and review.  I don't own Pokemon, but I do train all the pokemon mentioned in this fic. Read and Review...nicely


**Prologue**

"Blitz~! Come on, time to wake up!"

Grudgingly, I started to wake up to my mistress' call. My name is Blitz, I'm eight years old in human years, and I'm a Luxray. I'm not really a normal Luxray though. My fur is actually very different from others of my species. Where as the others are black, blue, and a little yellow around their legs, my fur is just black and yellow. My eyes are the same as all the others, red peripherals with golden iris' and orange pupils. I've been this way ever since I was a little Shinx. When my mistress found me in the wild about six years ago, I was pretty banged up. A couple other Shinx and Luxio didn't think I should have a been in the pack, so they roughed me up...a lot. I was left in the woods, thinking about what I did wrong, when soon enough I felt a pair of limbs wrap around me before I blacked out.

The next thing I know I'm in this weird white stone cave, which I later found out was a Pokemon Center room, with a bunch of soft wraps around my wounds. Now, being a wild pokemon in a strange place at the time I did the only logical thing anyone would probably do. I panicked. I started thrashing about and knocking things over and scorching things with my lightning. Soon enough, a couple humans and a Chansey barged in. The chansey was wearing something white on her head, the Chansey was a female judging from her scent. The tallest human had pink hair, the same weird thing on her head along with weird white cloth on her body, she was a female as well. The third human was also a female with orange hair that spiked at the end with a stray hair that fell between her eyes. She was a scrawny little girl with a similar outfit as the tall one.

Not trusting any of them, I started growling loudly while letting out a few sparks around my body. The humans started talking to themselves, but I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to find a way out of this weird cave, and they were blocking the only noticeable exit.

Suddenly the little girl started walking towards me slowly. I panicked again and let out a small burst of lightning. It missed because I was only trying to scare her away. I don't think it worked, and if it did she didn't show it. She just kept walking toward me with a small smile. I was terrified. I had no idea what was going on in her little head. Maybe she wanted to eat me. Maybe she wanted to feed me to a Charizard. Or worse.

She reached out a hand to me and I flinched, expecting pain.

Instead, I felt her scratching behind my ear gently, which felt incredible.

"Are you feeling better now?" I heard her say. I nodded, hoping she wouldn't stop scratching my ears, it just felt so good.

She stopped scratching and slowly picked me up in her arms, then she started stroking my back, which felt even better than the scratching. Slowly and involuntarily, I started to curl against her chest.

"Feels good huh boy? Well would you like to come homewith me? I'll take good care of you, give you nice meals, play with you, clean you up, take you outside, and be your very best friend ever!" she exclaimed at the end. Altogether, it sounded like the best deal out there. I wouldn't have to go back to my pack, I'd get free meals without having to hunt, and I'd get shelter. Almost immediately, I yipped at the idea happily, which caused her to squeal in happiness. "Ok then, my name is Elicia, and I'll call you Blitz." Blitz...I liked the name.

Over the next few months, me and Elicia played together in her front yard, ate together in the same dining room, and slept in the same bed together with me snuggling against her comfortably. Then one day, I evolved into a Luxio. My fur was still it's strange color, which I later learned classified me as a "shiny pokemon", but I could care less at that point I was happy.

Years went by afterwards and Elicia started bringing me to the school she learned at, where I met a lot of other pokemon, like my good friend Howls. Howls was a Poochyena back then, he's a Mightyena now, and we used to roll around together while we waited for our masters. Howls master was a male with a really hyperactive body, his name was Maverick. I swear he could drive Uxie crazy with his energy, but he was a nice kid and I liked him enough. Both Maverick and Elicia wanted to be policemen when they wanted to grow up, but Elicia wanted to be a tracking policemen while Maverick wanted to be part of the S.W.A.T. team.

Soon enough, Elicia was going to high school and by then I had evolved into the Luxray I am now. Elicia's family didn't have a lot of money to afford her a car, so she went with the next best thing; me. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I love carrying her on my back, hell I still do cause she's not heavy at all. During those years I saw a lot of human males giving her a weird look and whistling when she would pass them saying she was "one of the hottest girls around." I didn't really catch the meaning. She didn't seem all that hot when we slept, which she would snuggle against my fur now, so I deemed it a human thing and lived with it. Although, there were a couple other girls in that building that really didn't seem to like Elicia. I didn't like them either. I don't know why but, I could just feel a bad aura directed at my mistress, and I'll be damned if I didn't protect her from harm.

In other facts, when I evolved into a Luxray, I started noticing othe female pokemon giving me a couple weird looks as well, but whenever I looked at them they would look away and start giggling. I decided to deem that a female thing and lived with that as well.

After highschool, Maverick and Elicia started to look for work as policemen. Six months later, Elicia is a certified officer, with me as her partner, and Maverick is a new recruit in the S.W.A.T. team, with Howls as his partner. It was a lot of fun working with all those humans and Arcanines, Growlithes, and a couple other pokemon partners, like Kitsu, the Ninetails. Kitsu was a female pokemon with a male partner named Roger. Kitsu was actually one of the few females that wouldn't give me those weird looks, which I was grateful for actually, although she would give those looks to Howls, who seemed just as confused with them as I was.

When I asked Kitsu what those looks were, she gave me, what the humans call, "the talk." When I told Howls he seemed to understand, and now Kitsu and Howls are mates, with two pups, a female Poochyena named Nightress (curtesy of Maverick) and a female vulpix named Sune (courtesy of Roger). Honestly, I think they're a cute family.

Now, Elicia and I were livng in a small apartment on the ground floor, with her in the kitchen yelling at me to wake up.

Slowly, I stretched my stiff limbs and walked paced my way to the tiny kitchen, where the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast teased my nostrils and made my stomach roar in approval hunger.

Elicia giggled and gave me a full plate of bacon and eggs, which I not-so-graciously scarfed down.

"Ok Blitz, here's the game plan for today," she said as I ate, "First, we're gonna head down to the station to see what Jenny has for us. Then, we're gonna go around town and pick up some more groceries. Then, we're gonna go see Howls and Kitsu and the pups. Then we're gonna get started on whatever assignment we got. And lastly, at midnight, we're gonna head back here and get ready for bed. Sound like a good day to you?"

"Sounds good." I said in my language. Even though she couldn't understand what I said, she heard my approval. With a smile, she finished her breakfast, brushed her teeth, put on her policewomen outfit, grabbed her keys, and we walked out the door with her locking it.

After that she hopped on my by back and grabbed a fistful of my mane gently. "You ready Blitz?"

My reply was me taking off full speed down the streets, dodging every car, bike, and pedestrian I saw. I loved my job. I could run however fast I wanted, I got to fry bad guys and help turn them in, and I got the best human for a master and partner.

My life couldn't possibly get any better!

* * *

Yay! First chapter done. I'm gonna have so much fun with this I know it! w

Anyway, review my chapter if you liked it. Don't flame. It's my first.


End file.
